<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy with the Golden Eyes by SapphicStrawberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216584">The Boy with the Golden Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicStrawberry/pseuds/SapphicStrawberry'>SapphicStrawberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Completed, Due to personal reasons there will be gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda is a good dad, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Slow Burn, Sokka x Zuko - Freeform, aang is not the avatar tho, bending still exists, but like mainly fluff, child trauma oops, if ur reading this u may as well read the actual story now., iroh is just amazing in every way, katara is an amazing sister, no beta we ascend to the moon like yue, ozai is not, sokka and katara's sibling relationship is everything to me, sokka is a cute surferboy, sokka is a disaster bisexual, wow this is a mess, yay tea is good, zuko is an awkward angsty turtleduck, zuko is gay baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicStrawberry/pseuds/SapphicStrawberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sokka turned around to see who had cleared their throat, and found himself looking at, without a doubt, the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen in his life.<br/>Pale skin contrasted with the long black hair that flopped over the beautiful boy’s eyes, which were the colour of molten gold. A red scar marred the left side of his face, the damaged skin still puckered and angry although the wound certainly didn’t look new. A burn scar.<em></em></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> When Sokka and Katara find a new teashop on ember island, Sokka certainly didn't expect to find someone who made his heart beat the way it did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> rated t cuz they cuss<br/>a fluffy romance because im starved of that shit<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor Toph Beifong/Suki, Past Jet/Zuko - Relationship, Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past Sokka/Yue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, a little zukka au fic for you. i hope this is adequate. please leave a comment with any feedback, it means a lot to me! :) &lt;3<br/>(my first atla fic, i hope i did them justice!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh come on KitKat, you can do better than that!” Sokka leaned back on his heels slightly, balancing the board so he wouldn’t fall.</p><p>Katara snorted and raised her arms; the wave Sokka was riding crashed over him, soaking the Water Tribe man.</p><p>He emerged from the sea-green water a moment later, shaking his wolf-tail and spraying droplets around his head, hand wrapped around the blue-patterned surf board.</p><p>“Hey! What was that for?” he playfully stuck out his tongue, then immediately made a face as he tasted the salt coating his lips.</p><p>Katara clutched her sides as she laughed, and Sokka punched her lightly in the arm when he passed her. They made their way up the beach, fine pale sand kicked up behind them.</p><p>“What do you want to do now? We’ve still got just over an hour before Dad wants us back.”</p><p>Sokka stepped out of the shower and squeezed the water from his shorts, towel around his waist. “We could check out the new tea shop up on the boardwalk. Everyone says it’s really good, and that the owner is really nice!” He locked his board in the shed he kept it in.</p><p>Katara frowned as she thought. “The Jasmine Dragon, right? That wasn’t here last year.”</p><p>“Well, no, of course not dumbass. That’s why I said it was <em>new</em>.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>She ignored his comment, and without waiting for him to finish changing she swept out through the door.</p><p>“Hey!” Sokka yelped, wrestling his flip flops on while trying to catch up with her, and promptly tripping and falling.</p><p>She giggled lightly and helped him up, and they walked up to the cheery little café.</p><p>The wooden planks that formed the outer walls were painted a tasteful muted jade green, and the inside was all neat little round tables, plush seating, and bright lighting. The colour scheme was creamy white and the muted jade of the wood outside, and the pleasant scent of warm jasmine and driftwood enveloped the siblings as they stepped into the aptly named shop.</p><p>Sokka led them to a booth by the corner, a table next to a boy wearing an orange hoodie. He had blue arrow tattoos reaching up from his hands down to his sandals, and a peak of blue poking out from under his dark brown hair. </p><p>Sokka, the self-proclaimed social genius, introduced himself while Katara pored over the menu.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Sokka, and this is my sister Katara. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Hi! I’m Aang. And this is Momo.” He laughed as a lemur sat up in his hood at the sound of its name.</p><p>Sokka’s eyes grew wide. “Is that a flying lemur? I though they were extinct!” he couldn’t keep the excitement from leaking into his voice.</p><p>“It sure is!” Aang replied, the lemur now scurrying down his arm to sniff Sokka’s outstretched hand.</p><p>Katara now looked up, and she let out an “Aww” at the sight of the fluffy creature. She scratched it in between its massive ears, and it chirped a little purr.</p><p>“He likes you!” Aang said, blushing slightly as Katara shifted closer.</p><p>They cooed over Aang’s pet for a bit, until a noise interrupted them.</p><p>Sokka turned around to see who had cleared their throat, and found himself looking at, without a doubt, the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen in his life.</p><p>Pale skin contrasted with the long black hair that flopped over the beautiful boy’s eyes, which were the colour of molten gold. A red scar marred the left side of his face, the damaged skin still puckered and angry although the wound certainly didn’t look new. A burn scar. it didn't retract from the boy's attractiveness though. it only added to the air of sexy mystery he held himself with, Sokka decided.</p><p>The boy frowned, annoyed when he noticed Sokka staring. “Can I take your order?”</p><p>His voice was low and raspy, and quite quiet. It suited him, Sokka thought.</p><p> The boy looked pointedly at Sokka, and he was confused until he realised the boy was still trying to take their orders.</p><p>“I- Um, I’ll take the Sencha.” He stammered, just choosing the first thing he saw on the menu. Now blushing furiously, he nudged his sister, bringing her attention to the waiter.</p><p>“Kat, stop flirting with Aang! What do you want to have?”</p><p>It was Katara’s turn to blush now.</p><p>“I was <em>not </em>flirting with him.” She hissed, elbowing Sokka in the ribs. “And I’ll have the Hojicha Blend please.”</p><p>“Right. Anything else?”</p><p>“Nope, no that’s all thanks.” Sokka laughed nervously.</p><p>The golden-eyed boy turned away, but Sokka caught him shooting him a calculating look.</p><p>Shoot. Had he ruined any chance he had with being this golden boy’s friend already? He decided to ignore it for now, turning back to chat with Aang.</p><p>He learned that Aang was 19 years old, and was majoring in psychology, and that he had two pets; his lemur, Momo, and a Bernese Mountain Dog named Appa. He was an airbender. He was on Ember Island to visit his friend, and help her out with her job a bit.</p><p>“…She’s blind but she’s, like, the world’s best earthbender and could 100% kick your ass.” Aang nodded earnestly, confirming his point.</p><p>“That’s so cool. You’ll have to introduce us to her at some point.” Katara tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear, and smiled genially at Aang, who returned it without hesitation.</p><p>“I was actually supposed to be meeting her here, but she had to cancel because her girlfriend is sailing in after her holiday today.” He frowned slightly at his phone.</p><p>Sokka turned around again at the sound of footsteps, and saw the golden-eyed boy approaching the table, holding a tray of tea.</p><p>The tips of his ears were slightly red (or at least the one ear that was intact), Sokka noted.</p><p>He also saw out of the corner of his eye, a pale girl with shiny black hair tied into two buns on top of her head and black and red clothes under her apron, pop her head around the door into the back of the shop. She scanned the room until she spotted the boy serving the tea. Her eyes then zeroed in on Sokka, and her mouth split into a wide grin as she held her phone up to take a picture.</p><p>The golden boy followed Sokka’s gaze to the girl and in a strangled voice he yelled “MAI!!” and picked up his now-empty tray and ran back to the still-swinging door that the girl, Mai, had just departed.</p><p>Sokka stared after him for a moment, listening in to the clattering of a metal tray, loud laughter, and the tell-tale smash of china breaking from beyond the door, then shook his head slightly and turned to his tea.</p><p>“Holy shit, this is so good!” Sokka exclaimed, earning him a glare from Katara, a giggle from Aang, and more than a few unwanted stares from other customers.</p><p>Somehow the tea shop and transformed the simple and common tea into an array of flavours and fragrance, and the balance was perfect. Not that Sokka knew all that much about tea, but he had to admit to himself how impressed he was.</p><p>Beside him, Katara and Aang were still chatting.</p><p><em>Boy, they’re really hitting it off.  </em>Sokka really didn’t want to tell this friendly kid he’d just met to stop hitting on his sister, so he was glad Aang had only been sweet and friendly towards the pair of them.</p><p>He wrapped his hands around the chartreuse green mug, engraved with the symbols of all four nations, and inhaled the sweet scent that emitted from it.</p><p>He caught sight of his watch, warning him that they had 30 minutes before Hakoda wanted them home. It was a 20 minute walk from the boardwalk to their little house on the island, so they had 10 minutes before they had to leave.</p><p>He told Katara, who faked a pouting face towards Aang, and they both burst into laughter.</p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes and stacked the teacups and plates, waving for the bill as he did so.</p><p>The golden-eyed boy approached again, cheeks now very red. He avoided Sokka’s eyes, left the receipt on the table, picked up the used crockery, murmured a quiet “Thank you”, and left without looking back.</p><p>Sokka paid, dropped a few silver pieces on the table, and picked up the receipt.</p><p>“Come on Kat, we gotta go. Aang, it was really nice meeting you. We’re meeting up with a friend on East Bay tomorrow if you wanna come? Kat will text you with the details.”</p><p>“Thanks Sokka, I’d love to! Can I bring a few of my friends too?” Aang’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Sure. Sounds good, see you tomorrow!”</p><p>“Bye Aang!” Katara smiled.</p><p>“Bye!!”</p><p>They went back outside into the now fading light, Sokka hit with a chill he hadn’t expected after exiting the cozy tea shop. It didn’t matter, he didn’t really feel it because he and his sister were both from the South Pole. All the same, it was a shock after the bright, warm sunlight of the day.</p><p>“So…. You and Aang then?” Sokka teased his sister, who promptly flushed.</p><p>“No! Aang is just a friend!”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, cuz friends make huge hippo-cow eyes at their friends.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk about making hippo-cow eyes! It wasn’t <em>me </em>staring at the waiter!”</p><p>“I- Katara!”</p><p>“Someone’s got a cru-ush!” Katara sang.</p><p>"Bu- I- You were practically making out with Aang the entire time! Tell me you at least got his number?” Sokka spluttered.</p><p>Katara nodded, smirking and blushing, but continued undeterredly needling him. Sokka just gave up, and they continued in the same vein all the way back to their house, just off the coast of East Bay.</p><p>They’d bought it years ago, knowing they would come to Ember Island every summer. They first came here on holiday when Sokka was only 5, and Kya, his mother was still alive. Their little family had fallen in love with the island, and they had many roots and friends there.</p><p>Kicking off his shoes as he walked through the door, Sokka walked into the kitchen, closely followed by his sister.</p><p>Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, AKA Dad, stood at the stove flipping pancakes.</p><p>“Hey kiddos. How was your day?”</p><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Pancakes?”</p><p>Hakoda shrugged. “I felt like it! You’re telling me you don’t feel the random urge to eat pancakes at-“ He checked his watch, “-6 minutes to 8?” His face formed an expression of mock-horror before he started laughing. “I missed you guys.”</p><p>“You saw us this morning!”</p><p>“I know, I know, isn’t a dad allowed to love his kids?” He grabbed Sokka into a hug, ruffling his hair, despite Sokka being taller than him.</p><p>“Da-ad! I’m 21 years old, let me live!” He grumbled, but allowed the affectionate assault.</p><p>Katara laughed, jumping onto the counter and swinging her legs. “Today was good. I watched Sokka fall off his surfboard several times and then soaked him with a wave. We went to that new tea shop, y’know, the one that opened literally the other month? Yeah, that one. And the rumours are true, whoever makes the tea deserves a medal. Its sooo good.” She paused to kiss her fingers like a chef. “Made a friend, going to meet him tomorrow when we see Suki.”</p><p>Sokka made kissy faces behind Hakoda’s back. Katara shot him a look and stuck up a finger.</p><p>“That’s nice.” Hakoda yawned, now pouring syrup over his pancakes. “I spent all day working. There’s more pancakes on the side, by the way.” He pointed.</p><p>“Dad, you really need to take a break! We’re on holiday, for spirit’s sake.”</p><p>“I wish I could Sokka, but I have to keep the diplomatic relations with the North active. We really can’t deal with an attack, or even slight disgruntlement for that matter at the moment.”</p><p>Sokka helped himself to pancakes, as did Katara.</p><p>“I can really see where your weird pancake cravings come from now. This is good!”</p><p>Hakoda and Katara laughed as Sokka choked slightly from eating too fast.</p><p>“Oh yeah, pick on the guy who always trips over and chokes on his food. I could die one of these days, you know!”</p><p>“Awww, you know we don’t mean it like <em>that</em> you big baby. But if it makes you feel better, we can watch your favourite movie tonight... Nuktuk, hero of the South!”</p><p>Sokka groaned. “Katara, don’t you dare put me through that again. That movie is absolute SHIT. Sorry dad! Yes, I know. Anyway,if you make me watch that, Kat, I’ll sprinkle birdseed on your bed in the night and release an eagle-chicken, no, <em>ten</em> eagle-chickens, and let them devour you alive. There’s no <em>way </em>I’m ever watching that again.” He threw the bottle of syrup at her, which she caught.</p><p>“Alright, Bet.”</p><p>Which is how, 10 minutes later, Sokka was stuck on the sofa watching a shitty movie about a shitty hero who did shitty things in shitty overused tropes.</p><p>“Oh come on, like that would ever happen. There just so happens to be that convenient rope there, that appeared out of nowhere, to conveniently pull the hero to safety? Bullshit.” Sokka scoffed.</p><p>Bored out of his mind, he fiddled with the random piece of paper he found in his pocket. Twirling it around his finger, he realised it was the receipt of the Jasmine Dragon order.</p><p> </p><p>Sencha Green Tea                                   ¥20.00</p><p>Hojicha Spiced Blend                              ¥25.60</p><p>Thankyou for visiting the Jasmine Dragon!</p><p>Leave a Trip Review at XXX-XXX-XX</p><p>www.thejasminedragon.review.com </p><p>We hope you visit again!</p><p> </p><p>On the back was a scribbled note that read ‘call me-  XXX-XXX-XX-X’ and a quick drawing of a heart.</p><p>Sokka’s heart started to beat faster. Did the golden-eyed boy write this? Was this his number? He pulled out his phone and added a new contact: eyes of melted sun [sun emoji] [heart emoji]</p><p>He laughed to himself at the cheesy name, but he’d always secretly cherished poetry - poetic terms and names were no exception.</p><p> </p><p>9:37</p><p>                                                                                                                                                   <strong>hi its the guy from the tea shop earlier? I ordered                                                                                                                                         the sencha tea, i think you left me your number? </strong></p><p> </p><p><span class="u">eyes of melted sun☀❤</span>                                                                21:52</p><p>
  <strong>Hello. Yes I did give you my number. Mainly because my friend dared</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> me too, but also because I wanted to talk to you.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                         <strong>  oh ok. i wanted to talk to you too. i was wondering if                                                                                                                                                               you wanted to hang out at some point?</strong></p><p><span class="u">eyes of melted sun☀❤</span>                                                    22:04</p><p>
  <strong>I would like that. What time suits you? I'm busy all of tomorrow. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My friend invited me out and then I have a shift in the evening.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                       <strong>sameeee! i'm meeting up with a few friends and we just                                                                                                                                                              gonna chill on the beach all day B)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                             but like obvi i don't have an evening shift sdghsgjhd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                 oh shit i gtg sorry. ttyl, it was nice meeting you!</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">eyes of melted sun☀❤</span>                                 22:16</p><p>
  <strong>Ok. Talk to you later. It was nice meeting you too.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was only when he lay awake in bed that night that Sokka realised he never asked the other guy’s name.</p><p>----</p><p>Morning came by way of Katara yelling at him through the door.</p><p>“Sokka, if you don’t get your sorry ass out of bed this very MINUTE I will drag you out myself.”</p><p>Sokka groaned into the pillow, picked it up, and plunged his face into it to hide from the sunlight streaming in through the slanted blinds.</p><p>Katara slammed the door open, and true to her word, bodily dragged him outside the room.</p><p>“Kataraaaaa.” Sokka was not a morning person.</p><p>Katara bent a bucketful of icy cold water above his head. An effective way to wake someone up. Not as effective as dropping it on them though, which is what she did.</p><p>Sokka yelped in surprise and gave her a dirty look. “Stop playing with magic water! Its only-“ He stifled a yawn, “-9:30 am.”</p><p>“Exactly. I’ve given you a good hour to take a shower, eat breakfast, brush your teeth, etc. etc.”</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>“You mispronounced ‘thankyou Katara, what a good and responsible sister you are!’”</p><p>“No, I’m pretty sure I pronounced it fine.”</p><p>----</p><p>At 10:27 am the pair left the house, Sokka actually showered and fresh. He didn’t see the point though, because he was going into the sea to get all salty and dirty again anyway. It was only to appease his sister.</p><p>“Sokka! Katara!” A familiar voice sounded from just beyond a sand dune, and Sokka had a moment to register a flash of green before Suki had her arms wrapped around both their necks.</p><p>“Suki! Its been agessss oh spirits how have you been?? How was your holiday? How are the other warriors?”</p><p>Suki laughed at the onslaught of questions. “I’ve been great, thanks, and my holiday was awesome and much needed! The girls are doing great, they’re training under a new master now, Hita.”</p><p>Suki had worked at a martial arts dojo as an instructor for the group called the Kyoshi Warriors before she moved to Ember Island, where she now worked as a lifeguard.</p><p>They made their way down the dune and set up their beach towels and wind guard, and Sokka stuck his surfboard into the sand.</p><p>“Also guess what guys?” Suki wiggled her eyebrows. “I have a girlfriend!!”</p><p>“Wow Suki! That’s so amazing, do we get to meet her?” Katara tactically took over the conversation.</p><p>Sokka and Suki had dated a few years back until Suki realised she was only into girls. The pair were still best friends, but sometimes it still stung Sokka a little.</p><p>“Yes! She actually mentioned that she was coming over here today with a few friends.” Suki’s smile was infectious, and soon Sokka couldn’t help but join in the conversation.</p><p>“We invited a friend of ours we met yesterday as well, I hope that’s ok? He’s really nice.”</p><p>“Of course, the more the merrier.”</p><p>“<em>Katara</em> thinks he’s <em>really</em> nice.” Sokka smirked.</p><p>“Oh yeah Sokka, really mature of you to tease your sister for liking someone. I hadn’t realised we were back at age 4!” Katara threw a handful of sand at his face, and Sokka responded with shoving her head into the sand. They fell easily into the familiar, playful rhythm of sibling antagonism, with Suki spectating and laughing.</p><p>“Hey! Can I join your sand fight?” A cheerful voice broke through their battle.</p><p>“Aang! Good to see you!” Sokka hugged the shorter boy, and sneakily shoved a handful of sand into the back of his hair.</p><p>“Hey, no fair! I wasn’t ready!” Aang chased Sokka around the base, throwing sand at him.</p><p>“Twinkletoes, aren’t you going to introduce us?”</p><p>Sokka finally realised Aang’s two companions were there.</p><p>The one who had spoken was a short girl with messy black space buns and grey eyes. Suki looked up from her sunbathing at the sound of her voice, and jumped up to throw her arms around her.</p><p>“Toph!”</p><p>“Suki!”</p><p>“Guys this is my girlfriend I was just talking about!”</p><p>“No fucking way.”</p><p>The russet-haired girl pecked the black-haired girl on the lips, then turned to face them.</p><p>Aang looked between them curiously. “Well, um, I guess you know this is Toph? She’s the friend I was telling you about yesterday.”</p><p>He then gestured to his right, at the boy, who was… holy <em>shit. </em>He was the golden-eyed boy from the café, the boy with the scar, who’d left Sokka his number.</p><p>And by the expression on his face, Sokka was willing to bet that ‘eyes of melted sun’ hadn’t been expecting to see him here either.</p><p>“…And this is Zuko, who you already sorta know.” Aang snickered.</p><p>Zuko. The golden-eyed boy had a name now.</p><p>“Uh. Hey. I’m Sokka.”</p><p>Zuko nodded his head slightly, as if confirming a thought in his head.</p><p>“Hi. I- um. Hello. Zuko here.“</p><p>Sokka nearly burst into laughter right there and then. Zuko was so awkward, but in the most endearing way possible.</p><p>Toph had no such qualms about embarrassing him, and wheezed through laughter “Sparky, oh spirits, you awkward wreck.”</p><p>“Hi Toph, Zuko. I’m Katara. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Zuko nodded to her, and Toph gave her a high five.</p><p>“Any friend of Suki is a friend of mine.” Toph huffed.</p><p>“How come Suki doesn’t get called a patronising nickname?” Aang grouched.</p><p>“Girlfriend privileges.” Toph smirked and kissed Suki fully now.</p><p>“Ugh. Ok. Anyways, does anyone want to go swimming with me? It’s absolutely ROASTING.” Sokka also wanted to show off some of his surfing skills in front of Zuko, but he wasn’t going to say that. It wasn’t even like showing off really, he was just practicing. He also happened to be really good from doing it all the time in the South Pole. Turns out bone-chilling water is an excellent deterrent to falling in.</p><p>A chorus of “Sure!” and “I’m down for that” floated through the group, and Sokka grabbed his board from the sand.</p><p>“Race you to the sea!!”</p><p>Sometimes it was a relief to just let go of all responsibility and act like a child again. Afterall, Sokka and Katara had to grow up very quickly after their mother died.</p><p>Sokka turned and made eye contact with Katara, who winked. Sokka pulled out his surfboard just as Katara bent a huge wave in front of him, and he flawlessly managed to catch it as Katara pushed it out further to sea. They had synchronised this trick years ago, but now Katara was a more accomplished waterbender and Sokka didn’t fall off as often anymore, it was much more impressive.</p><p>Their trick was met with claps from Suki and Aang, a mildly impressed look from Zuko (Sokka was slightly disgruntled with his lack of reaction, but just figured that was how he was), and Toph ran up to Katara.</p><p>“You’re a waterbender? That’s so cool!” She stamped a foot on the ground and a perfect sandcastle suddenly stood beside her. She grinned. “I’m an earthbender.”</p><p>The two girls launched into conversation, and Sokka looked away. He really had no reason to pay attention to conversations about bending dynamics.</p><p>He scanned the group, where Aang was showing off an airbending move to Suki, and Zuko was standing next to them.</p><p>He waded over, easily entering the conversation.</p><p>“Guess we don’t have to plan that hang out anymore then?” Sokka was referring to their hastily texted conversation last night.</p><p>“I suppose not.” Zuko was still reserved, with his arms crossed defensively.</p><p>Sokka looked at him properly now, taking in the pale, lean muscles, callused hands, slightly splashed thick black hair and clear aurelian eyes.</p><p>“Holy fuck is that a tattoo?” A vibrantly red and gold dragon curled around Zuko’s right arm.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, actually. Aang did it for me.” He gestured to the tattooed airbender, who smiled back at Sokka.</p><p>“You’re 19? Aang, how the hell?”</p><p>“He’s a bit of a prodigy in both airbending and tattooing.” Zuko brushed the hair in front of his good eye out of his face.</p><p>“No shit, Tui and La Aang, wow.”</p><p>Aang and Suki had started migrating over to Katara and Toph, who had started trying to out-bend each other in a friendly spar.</p><p>“So how long have you worked in that tea shop?”</p><p>“Since it opened. It belongs to my uncle.” Zuko smiled slightly at the mention of his uncle, which Sokka did not miss.</p><p>“Do you live with your uncle then? why?” They started to walk back to their beach towels; the sun had gone behind a cloud and the temperature had dropped.</p><p>“Yes.” Zuko’s tone closed off again and Sokka sensed he should drop the subject.</p><p>“Sokka! Zuko! We were thinking of wrapping up here and going to get some ice cream? If that sounds good to you?” Aang broke through the sudden tension that had sprung up between them, and the atmosphere eased again.</p><p>“Sure, sounds great Aang!”</p><p>Zuko nodded in agreement.</p><p>----</p><p>“What’s your favourite flavour?”</p><p>Half an hour later, the 6 of them were sat on the edge of a harbour wall, ice cream in hand.</p><p>“I like lemon, but sometimes chocolate.” Zuko’s reply was quiet, a little distant. His voice rasped more than usual from the salt of the sea earlier.</p><p>“Cool! I’m more of a salted caramel person myself.”</p><p>He looked to his other friends, who were all sitting in pairs. Suki and Toph, who were giggling and stealing licks of the others ice cream, Katara and Aang, who were looking at pictures of Momo and Appa on Aang’s phone, and Zuko and himself.</p><p>
  <em>Me and Zuko.</em>
</p><p>Sokka grinned to himself. He liked the sound of that.</p><p>He smiled tentatively at Zuko, who smiled slightly back.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I still have a chance</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka can't tell the difference between romantic and platonic relationships and Zuko has a lot of trauma<br/>cw panic attack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii thanks for the kudos and to those who commented on the last chapter it means a lot to me &lt;3<br/>here's the next chapter, and merry christmas to everyone who celebrates it and if you don't, have a good day!<br/>have this chapter made entirely of zukka fluff bromance as your christmas present.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell at the door of the tea shop jingled merrily as Sokka walked in. It was morning, the sun not yet reached its highest point, and the air was still crisp and cold from the night.</p>
<p>Very unusual for Sokka to be awake at this time of day.</p>
<p>An old man stood at the counter, and looked up at the sound of the bell.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, how can I help you?” His lined faced crinkled into a wide smile, and his brown eyes twinkled with kindness.</p>
<p>Sokka couldn’t help but return the smile, and he glanced at the menu. He was the only customer in the shop, it being a Monday morning, so he took his time looking over the options.</p>
<p>The door to the back swung open suddenly, and a raspy voice floated out.</p>
<p>“Uncle, we’ve run out of ryokucha leaves.” The voice was followed by a pair of pale hands carrying several wooden crates stacked on top of each other, which Zuko dropped onto the countertop with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Nephew, would you like to serve our customer? I will go check when the next order of ryokucha is in.” The man turned and left, leaving Zuko and Sokka alone.</p>
<p>“Good morning, do you know what you’d like to order?” Zuko started unloading the crates without looking up, a bland smile on his face that Sokka recognised from years of retail work in his teenage years.</p>
<p>“Yes I do, I was wondering if I could get the jasmine? I seem to remember you saying it was your favourite.”</p>
<p>Sokka heard a slight crash as Zuko fumbled with the boxes in surprise, and leaned over the counter to see what his friend had done.</p>
<p>Zuko’s cheeks were stained slightly pink, and Sokka met his gaze as he hitched himself up to sit on the counter, grinning.</p>
<p>“Sokka. I wasn’t expecting you.” Zuko stammered slightly, albeit obviously trying to convey an air of composure.</p>
<p>“Aww, can’t I pop in on my friend and order some tea without invitation?” Sokka laughed.</p>
<p>Zuko stopped short.</p>
<p>“I- I guess we are friends.” His face was slightly incredulous, but a slow smile was spreading across it.</p>
<p>“Of course we’re friends! Tell you what, Katara and Aang are grabbing a ferry around the island tonight and said I could bring someone along. Would you like to come with?”</p>
<p>Zuko bit his lip. “I’ll ask my uncle if I can take the evening off. It seems like it’ll be a slow day anyway.”</p>
<p>He disappeared, and Sokka leant back on his arms and sighed.</p>
<p>
  <em>He wants to hang out with me. He says we’re friends. </em>
</p>
<p>He smiled, happiness blooming in his chest at the thought. Maybe the other boy was interested in him. Maybe not. Sokka still wanted to get to know him better.</p>
<p>He was mysterious, a puzzle to be solved, a challenge.</p>
<p>And there was nothing Sokka loved more than a challenge.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Sun now climbing down from its peak in the sky, the four friends sat on the top deck of a ferry.</p>
<p>Late afternoon sunlight warmed their skin, but a cool breeze from the slow movement of the boat kept the temperature from getting unbearable.</p>
<p>Zuko was leaning on the railings at the back, watching the waves created by the wake of the boat. Sokka sat behind the boy, quietly observing him for a moment.</p>
<p>The wind danced through his shaggy dark hair, blowing it away from his face. His posture was more relaxed than Sokka had ever seen it, and his dragon tattoo was revealed coiling his arm by his simple black t-shirt.</p>
<p>Sokka got up and stood beside him, making sure he didn’t surprise the boy with golden eyes, making sure he didn’t disturb his sudden peace.  </p>
<p>Zuko turned to face him, his eyes piercing Sokka’s. the scar ravaged over the left side of his face, and Sokka was close enough to see that the left eye was slightly milky and paler than the other one. The skin was red and damaged, the injury curling beyond his ear and into his hairline.</p>
<p>Sokka reached up, and Zuko immediately flinched away.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, I just.. well, no one touches the scar.”</p>
<p>Sokka nodded, and Zuko relaxed a little. He instead traced the outline of the dragon tattoo, reds and golds and tiny scales seeming to flash in the sun.</p>
<p>“It’s incredibly detailed. Did Aang work in a tattoo parlour?”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, does it have a name?” Sokka laughed lightly, his finger still brushing along the smooth surface of Zuko’s skin.</p>
<p>Zuko blushed. “Druk. It’s called Druk.”</p>
<p>Sokka smiled at the red on Zuko’s cheeks. He was such a sweet, wholesome guy, he didn’t have to be embarrassed. Sokka didn’t want him to be embarrassed talking to him.</p>
<p>“I have a tattoo as well.” He brought up his ankle show Zuko the blue and white ink under his skin, creating an image of clouds over the moon.</p>
<p>Zuko’s fingers brushed over the tattoo, warm and soft, leaving a light tingling feeling behind.</p>
<p>“I got it to remember my girlfriend, Yue.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s fingers stilled.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“She lost her battle with cancer. She’s with the moon now.”</p>
<p>Sokka felt a huge clawing in his chest, fighting to get out. Talking about Yue did that.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Zuko’s warm touch was comforting though, and the two boys sat in silence as they watched the sky and sea become tinted with orange.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Sat on the bench, Sokka found Katara and Aang looking at the first stars that had peeked through the sunset.</p>
<p>Zuko’s presence beside him was welcome, and the black-haired boy was leaning on Sokka.</p>
<p>“…And those three stars? That’s Orion’s Belt.” Katara’s soft voice identified the constellation as her hands pointed them out to Aang.</p>
<p>“Wow, you know so much about stars.” Aang’s voice sounded dreamy, and even without looking Sokka knew Katara was blushing at the compliment.</p>
<p>“We were all taught a lot about the stars at the South Pole, because not a lot of light reaches us there, and there are very clear skies.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, do you get the Northern Lights there? Well, obviously not the <em>Northern </em>Lights, but like the equivalent? The Southern lights?” the airbender laughed at his mistake, and was rewarded with a giggle from Katara.</p>
<p>Sokka rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, we get the aurora australis, which is the Southern Lights. They’re very pretty, and while the aurora borealis is mostly greens, ours are a lot of pinks and yellows and purples as well. Some say that the lights are the spirits, dancing through the night sky.” </p>
<p>“Woah, that’s amazing! I’d love to see that!”</p>
<p>Sokka stopped paying attention.</p>
<p>The night was cool, but Sokka didn’t feel it and still wore his blue tank top. He leaned back and Zuko’s weight shifted so his head was resting on Sokka’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Deep steady breaths showed that the scarred boy was asleep, and Sokka was touched.</p>
<p>
  <em>He trusts me enough to do that?</em>
</p>
<p>His arm wrapped around the pale boy’s shoulder, and he covered him with his discarded hoodie.</p>
<p>Zuko’s face was so relaxed, and Sokka’s heart beat faltered slightly at the sight of it. (<em>when did the air get so warm?</em>)</p>
<p>Zuko’s hair was impossibly soft, and the heat he radiated made Sokka want to hold him closer.</p>
<p>He just stared at the boy’s gorgeous face, so peaceful and trusting, and he felt like he could stay in this moment forever.</p>
<p>Katara broke the trance, whispering to him with Aang’s arm around her shoulder.</p>
<p>“The fireworks are about to start. You might want to wake him up if you don’t want him to attack you out of shock.” She gestured toward Zuko, winked at Sokka and kissed Aang on the cheek before looking back up to the sky.</p>
<p>The airbender let out an excited squeak before clamping his hands over his mouth, and Sokka stifled a laugh.</p>
<p>“Zuko?” Sokka shook the boy’s shoulder slightly.</p>
<p>Golden eyes shot open, alert, guarded, defensive. “Yes?”</p>
<p>He relaxed again when he saw it was Sokka, and Sokka felt the warm curling feeling of pleasure in his chest that this boy so clearly trusted him.</p>
<p>“The fireworks are about to start.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Ok.” Zuko shifted to get a better angle, and Sokka lamented the brief loss of his solid warmth before Zuko stood up, stretched, and offered his hand to help Sokka up.</p>
<p>Sokka grabbed it, stood up, and they meandered over to the railings of the boat.</p>
<p>Zuko still hadn’t let go of his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tui and La, is he always this warm?</em>
</p>
<p>Out loud, he murmured “Are your hands always this warm?”</p>
<p>Zuko brought up the hand that wasn’t currently enveloped in Sokka’s, and Sokka saw a tiny flame dance across his pale, slender fingertips. It illuminated both their faces in its warm glow, and Zuko replied quietly “I’m a firebender.”</p>
<p>That explained it.</p>
<p>Sokka looked down at the shorter boy, who’s eyes held hints of panic as he waited for his friend’s reaction.</p>
<p>“This friend group has all the elements! Earth, Water, Air, Fire, fan and sword!” He laughed.</p>
<p>Zuko looked relieved at his casual acceptance. “You can use a sword?”</p>
<p>“Well, I know some stuff because I do fencing in Uni and I trained under Master Piandoa a few years back.”</p>
<p>“I trained with Master Piandoa too!”</p>
<p>“No way.”</p>
<p>They laughed at the coincidence as the first firework erupted in a collection of red and blue sparks, and Sokka felt Zuko grip his hand tighter. He squeezed back reassuringly, and the firebender leaned into the solid form of the Water Tribe man as they watched the fireworks together under the night sky.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>11:18</p>
<p>                                                                                 <strong>hey since its raining outside do u wanna come round to mine? we can watch a movie                                                                                                  and drink hot chocolate and all that good wholesome shit. Toph + Suki here as well.</strong></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">zuko🔥🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’d love to. What’s your address? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                   Starfish Cottage </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                       East Beach</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                          Poles Rd.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">zuko🔥🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ok cool will be with you in 15 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                           can’t wait :))</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">zuko🔥🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sokka smiled at his phone. The little texted heart warmed something inside him that bubbled up onto his lips in the form of an ear-to-ear grin.</p>
<p>He sat on the sofa, blanket around his knees to insulate him from the unusual cold, and absentmindedly played games on his phone while he waited for Zuko.</p>
<p>Katara had decided today was an excellent day for a walk in the dense forests of the island, and apparently Aang had agreed with her.</p>
<p>Toph and Suki had not, and Sokka suggested that they come round to watch a movie with him and Zuko.</p>
<p>They turned up first in Suki’s dark green Mini, both in oversized trench coats and Suki’s normally light reddish-brown hair darkened with wet while Toph’s space buns were flattened under her hood.</p>
<p>“Thanks for inviting us round Snoozles, good call. Although I'm still not entirely sure why you wanted the <em>blind girl</em> to <em>watch</em> a movie...” She punched him in the arm and laughed as yelped in surprise, and the two easily made themselves at home.</p>
<p>“Get your dirty feet off the sofa Toph, or Katara will skin you alive!”</p>
<p>“I’d like to see her try!”</p>
<p>Despite her stubborn nature, Sokka really liked the badass, mischievous earthbender, and was glad Suki had found someone who matched her.</p>
<p>“Have a look at some of the films, my Netflix is already set up. I’m gonna wait for Zuko.”</p>
<p>“Will do!” Suki’s reply floated back through Toph’s laughter.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, a large silver car pulled up in front of the house and a dark-haired figure stepped out.</p>
<p>Sokka ran out to greet him, and ducked under his umbrella.</p>
<p>“Good morning shortie.”</p>
<p> Zuko held the umbrella up higher so Sokka could stay sheltered without crouching down, and shot him a deadpan look before cracking into a crooked smile.</p>
<p>“You should smile more often. It suits you.” Sokka offered one of his own, and winked.</p>
<p>“I- thankyou?” Zuko looked flustered, and Sokka laughed.</p>
<p>“It’s meant to be a compliment! Now come on, or they’ll choose the movie without us and we’ll end up watching who knows what shit.” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand, and they walked back to the house into the warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Sparky.” Toph sat on the loveseat with an arm around Suki, the other hand throwing popcorn into her mouth with her feet propped up on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“If Katara sees you, it’s on your head.” Sokka warned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Snoozles.”</p>
<p>That girl was going to be the death of him.</p>
<p>“What do you want to watch?” He clicked through a few options, letting the other three dictate the verdict. Well, other two. Zuko just sat beside him in contented silence, happy to go with whatever his friends chose.</p>
<p>They settled on <em>The Legend of the Avatar</em>, and Sokka started the movie before getting up to make hot chocolates.</p>
<p>Precariously balancing four mugs of steaming hot chocolate piled with cream and marshmallows was no mean feat, but Sokka was stubborn.</p>
<p>He walked back in a few minutes later to Toph and Suki giggling, and Zuko’s face flushed a violent shade of red. It really was adorable how easily he blushed, Sokka thought.</p>
<p>He handed round the drinks, before sitting on the sofa next to Zuko again.</p>
<p>They really started to get into the movie now, and Sokka hadn’t realised that he and Zuko were creeping closer and closer together until his arm wound up around Zuko again and Zuko’s head rested on his shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is comfortable.</em>
</p>
<p>Sokka could get used to this. The familiar warmth of Zuko against his side, his steady breathing, the peace that seemed to radiate from him when they were together… it made Sokka happy.</p>
<p>He’d started to chip away at the scarred boy’s protective exterior, started to see the real Zuko reveal himself to Sokka, started to see Zuko open up and relax a bit.</p>
<p>Against all odds, against how prickly Zuko had been in the beginning, Sokka could see the real, sweet, hurting, dorky Zuko, and still loved his company.</p>
<p>Against the odds, <em>he really liked this person.</em></p>
<p>Not just the beautiful, distant boy on the surface, but the person underneath as well.</p>
<p>He smiled, and leant his head against the shaggy head of hair that rested against his shoulder.</p>
<p>Zuko smelled like jasmine flowers, sandalwood, and smoke.</p>
<p>The golden-eyed boy stiffened slightly at the contact, but relaxed again after a minute, and they both savoured the quiet magic of the moment.</p>
<p>Before Toph interrupted. “Oi Snoozles, move your big head I can’t see!”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry Toph I-  Why do you feel the need to do that?”</p>
<p>She cackled loudly and soon everyone was laughing along with her, and they were just a group of friends again.</p>
<p>But Sokka smiled secretly to himself, and Zuko’s warm hand wrapped around his own as he shifted his weight.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>“Bye Suki! See you soon! Fuck off Toph!”</p>
<p>“Love you too Snoozles!”</p>
<p>The two girls left after several rounds of card games and a few drinks, leaving Sokka and Zuko alone.</p>
<p>After the boys were a little tipsy, the dynamic was easy and their tongues were loosened from the alcohol. They spoke freely, about any trivial thing that crossed their minds.</p>
<p>Zuko told him about his Business major, and how hard he worked for his martial arts minor and at his sword play, how he was skilled at dao swords, his secret passion for baking.</p>
<p>Sokka in return described his Engineering Major, his love of surfing and about how he fared as a non-bender, his boomerang, his love of poetry.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eyes like golden pools</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mesmerizingly molten</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have fallen deep </em>
</p>
<p>He checked his phone. “Katara is coming back in about two hours. She’s with Aang right now.” He showed Zuko the picture that Katara had sent of the two of them, Momo on Aang’s shoulders as he took a selfie, Katara fallen over in the background, laughing as Appa licked her face.</p>
<p>“Come on, pose with me.” Sokka sent back a picture of the two of them, Zuko’s hair bed-head messy in the cutest way possible from lying down, Sokka’s wolf-tail loosened, both with wide smiles.</p>
<p>“And.. sent! Do you have any siblings?”</p>
<p>When Zuko didn’t reply, Sokka looked up, worried he’d said something wrong. Zuko’s smile had vanished, and when Sokka saw pain flash in the other boy’s eyes he immediately wrapped his arms around him instinctively.</p>
<p>Sokka knelt at Zuko’s back, listening to his heartbeat as tanned arms tangled with pale. Zuko leaned into the embrace, seeming to draw strength from Sokka’s wordless comfort.</p>
<p>“I have a younger sister, Azula. She doesn’t live with me though. After our father’s… abuse-“ Sokka heard Zuko’s breath catch in his throat, and he rubbed soothing circles into their interlocked hands. “After his abuse, she didn’t do so well. He’s in jail now, has been for years, but before he was taken into custody something in her snapped. She’s in a psych ward now.”</p>
<p>
   <em>Wow, that escalated quickly.</em>
</p>
<p>Zuko’s voice tailed off quietly in the end, and Sokka just murmured “I’m sorry.” into his neck.</p>
<p>Zuko took a deep, shuddering breath and continued. “That’s how I got the scar. My father is a firebender. One night when he was knocking us around pretty badly, because that was the night mum left, though we didn’t know it yet. I stood up to him, and he decided to teach me a lesson in discipline. He lit his hand on fire, and-“</p>
<p>A noise somewhere between a hiccup and a sob escaped his throat, and his shoulders started shaking with uncontrollable sobbing.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s all ok, you’re safe now.” Sokka’s voice was low and soothing as he crawled around to face Zuko. He leaned forward and their knees knocked together, and he took Zuko’s hands in his own.</p>
<p>“Look at me. Look, hey, look at me.”</p>
<p>Gold eyes met blue, and Sokka felt his heart wrench as he saw the unrestrained panic and terror in the depths of the gold pair.</p>
<p>"Can you name five things you can see?"</p>
<p>Zuko's breath caught. "I- um. That mug. The carpet. My trousers. The curtains. Your eyes."</p>
<p>"That's good. Four things you can feel?"</p>
<p>"The sofa. My jacket. My hair. Your hands."</p>
<p>"Three things you can hear?"</p>
<p>"My heartbeat. The rain. Your breathing."</p>
<p>"You're doing amazing." Zuko's breathing had already started to steady. "Two things you can smell?"</p>
<p>"Chocolate. Um. Your cologne."</p>
<p>Sokka blushed slightly. "One thing you can taste?"</p>
<p>"Blood."</p>
<p>His hand reached up and softly wiped away a tear on Zuko’s face, and Zuko flinched slightly at the touch.</p>
<p>“You’re okay now.” He continued wiping away tears on the right side of the boy’s face, not touching the scar in case he scared Zuko again.</p>
<p>Until Zuko caught his hand and brought up Sokka’s right hand to cup the left side of his face.</p>
<p>Zuko held the hand there, still breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Sokka sat speechless.</p>
<p>They sat there, looking into each other’s faces, neither talking, neither moving.</p>
<p>Tears still flowed unrestrained, and Sokka gently stroked the damaged skin.</p>
<p>It felt rough under his fingers, and Zuko shuddered slightly.</p>
<p>“You’re safe now. I got you.” He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, and they sat there for a very long time.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>23:51</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">zuko🔥🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Can you come over? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
   <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                      will be with you in 10.</strong>            
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sokka jumped out of the car and knocked on the door of the Jasmine Dragon 7 minutes later.</p>
<p>Although the sign on the door said closed, it was opened not a moment later by a tired Zuko.</p>
<p>Purple shadows lay under his red rimmed eyes, and even as he stood there in front of Sokka he swayed on his feet.</p>
<p>“Hey are you ok?” Sokka stepped forward to catch him before he fell.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep. Nightmares.”</p>
<p>He needed a distraction, Sokka deducted.</p>
<p>“You said you liked baking, right?”</p>
<p>Half an hour later the two of them stood in Zuko’s kitchen, covered in flour, and laughing their heads off.</p>
<p>Sokka opened his mouth just as Zuko flicked another pinch of flour at him, and the old man who owned the shop walked in just in time to witness Sokka descend into a hilarious coughing fit.</p>
<p>“Sorry Uncle, we were just, er, baking.” Zuko wheezed through his giggles and gestured toward the muffin mix in the bowl in front of him.</p>
<p>When he recovered, Sokka managed to get out a rough “Sorry for disturbing you, Mr- um..” Which sent Zuko into more hysterics.</p>
<p>“Just Iroh is fine, young man. I’m guessing you are Sokka? My nephew has told me a lot about you.” He smiled fondly at Zuko, who was still leaning heavily on Sokka’s arm, weak from his laughing fit.</p>
<p>“Yes I am, thank you, Iroh.” He hoisted Zuko back onto his feet and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to support him.</p>
<p>“Blueberry and poppy seed, I take it? Zuko’s favourite.” Iroh sniffed the air appreciatively.</p>
<p>“Yes Uncle. We’ll be finished soon, sorry for disturbing you.” Zuko’s face was slightly reddened.</p>
<p>Sokka was not the only one who noticed this.</p>
<p>“Well, at least offer our guest tea! We do live over a tea shop after all.” Iroh winked at Sokka while Zuko started boiling the kettle, and Sokka grinned back, slightly confused but in a good mood.</p>
<p>“Well, Sokka, you are welcome here at any time. I’m going to head to bed now, try to keep the noise level down boys!”</p>
<p>As soon as he left, the boys collapsed into silent giggles again, the kind that only come when you are sleep deprived and riding a sugar high with your best friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spirits Zuko, these are so good!” Sokka spoke through a bite of blueberry and poppy seed, spraying crumbs as held half a steaming muffin in one hand and a mug of jasmine tea in the other.</p>
<p>Zuko grinned lazily at him, glasses balanced on the end of his nose, holding the other half of Sokka’s muffin.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you needed glasses, but I guess it makes sense now that I think about it. Like, you can’t see out of that eye, can you?”</p>
<p>Zuko shook his head. “Barely. Like, I can see lights and darks and shadows and stuff, but nothing else.”</p>
<p>Sokka nodded and swallowed. “Right, so that’s gotta fuck with your depth perception." He paused and thought about it for a moment. "Wait, how come you’re even allowed to drive?”</p>
<p>Zuko winked. “A man has got to have <em>some </em>secrets.”</p>
<p>Sokka gasped in mock-horror. “A criminal! Begone from my sight, foul demon!” He flicked Zuko playfully on the arm, and Zuko stuck his tongue out at him, laughing unrestrainedly.</p>
<p>He shifted his weight on the counter, turning to face Zuko. “I’m glad I met you, Zuko. Your friendship and trust mean a lot to me.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiled back, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m glad I met you too.”</p>
<p>Then he threw the bag of flour at Sokka, and in an explosion of powder they were both laughing aloud and completely covered in white.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Two days later, Sokka came into the Jasmine Dragon half an hour before opening time. Far earlier than he’d normally be awake.</p>
<p>Zuko was leaning on a broomstick, sweeping the floor of the shop while the girl with the shiny black buns on her head, Mai, sat on the counter.</p>
<p>“Hey Sokka! You’re up early.” Zuko smiled at him, and Sokka grinned back.</p>
<p>“Needed to catch my favourite teashop before the morning rush, so I thought I’d pop in here to visit you before going down to Costa- I’m kidding!!” The expression on Zuko’s face was enough to make both Sokka and Mai laugh aloud.</p>
<p>“I will fully <em>skewer </em>you with my broom, Sokka.”</p>
<p>“Sure you will.” Sokka smirked playfully at him.</p>
<p>“Mai, right?” Sokka addressed her, and she nodded.</p>
<p>“Has Zuko been talking about me? You’d tell me if he revealed the children in the basement, and those homicides, right?” She winked.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, he hasn’t said a word about you.” He hitched himself up onto a table, sitting cross legged.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sokka, I have to clean those tables!”</p>
<p>“You snooze you lose!” Sokka stuck his tongue out at Zuko.</p>
<p>“Well, Zuzu, I’m offended that you haven’t been gushing about me to your boyfriend this whole time! Do 15 years of friendship mean nothing to you?”</p>
<p>“I- Mai!!” Zuko blushed deep crimson.</p>
<p>Sokka laughed, letting it slide.</p>
<p>“Zuko, I wrote a poem for you because you made muffins with me the other night! Do you want to hear it?”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, suddenly serious.</p>
<p>“Scarred but not broken</p>
<p>His heartbeat will remain strong</p>
<p>Held within my hands”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was met with silence, until Mai raised an eyebrow and muttered “Oh Agni help me, they’re exchanging love poetry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg sokka is so oblivious its hilarious to me, and i love their fluffy friendship where they hold hands and hug very often and visit each other at ungodly times of night its so platonic and not romantic at all🥺🥺<br/>anyway, please leave feedback and comments, it helps me improve. i hope you enjoyed, i update roughly once a  week :))<br/>(remember how i said the update would be on the 29th? yeh no scratch that. writer's block is so shit. anyway, will be up by 4th Jan :) sorry!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka realises that 'just friends' don't want to kiss each other, and we get some Zuko pov. also jet is a bitch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry for the wait, writer's block is so ✨shite✨<br/>anyway, here it is now, so :))<br/>i kinda really hate this chapter ngl, so im so sorry. :(((<br/>please drink some water, ily &lt;3<br/>also happy new year!<br/>im sorry about the texting bit btw, im working on fixing that.<br/>anywho, ill stop rambling now. enjoy the chapter, or dont, you are entitled to your own opinion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Toph and Suki are suggesting we go to the theatre today. Like all of us. They’re showing Love Amongst the Dragons? The Ember Island Players, this is.” Sokka held up his phone to show Zuko the text he’d just been sent.</p><p>Zuko groaned almost comically. “The Ember Island Players? Are you for real? Ugh, don’t tell me you actually want to see anything by them.” He got up from lying on an armchair to sit with Sokka on the bed. “Anything they’re in is absolutely <em>butchered.</em>”</p><p>Sokka crossed his legs on Zuko’s bed to give him space.</p><p>“Okay, so maybe they aren’t the best. Don’t you want to spend time with us all?”</p><p>“Not the best is such an understatement that you’re practically complimenting them.”</p><p>“Aww, Zuko, come on! It might be fun. I’ll even buy you fire flakes!”</p><p>Zuko looked at him sceptically, so Sokka gave him the polar-puppy eyes and pouty lip that never worked on Katara but Zuko could never resist.</p><p>The golden-eyed boy surrendered with another dramatic groan and lay down against Sokka’s chest.</p><p>Grinning wickedly, Sokka shuffled backwards to free his hands and text Suki back, and Zuko shifted so his head was resting on Sokka’s lap.  </p><p>“For such a theatre nerd, you seem strangely reluctant to go see any plays.” Sokka teased, brushing black hair out of Zuko’s eyes.</p><p>“I just agreed to go to one with you, didn’t I?” He huffed, sending the hair fluttering back out of place.</p><p>“Yes, but that’s only because I bullied you into it.”</p><p>“I will only appreciate theatre that’s actually worth my appreciation. <em>The Ember Island Players</em> aren’t worth shit. And I am <em>not</em> a <em>theatre nerd.”</em></p><p>“Sure Zuks, whatever you say.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>----</p><p>“Oh come on, what is this? Don’t tell me you’re actually enjoying this.” Zuko’s hiss cut through Sokka’s sleepy trance. He had zoned out a long time ago.</p><p>Zuko had been right. The Ember Island Players were absolute <em>shit.</em></p><p>“We can skive through the rest of this if you would like.” Sokka whispered back.</p><p>“<em>Would I.</em>”</p><p>They rose from their seats and Sokka hissed to Katara that they were going to go get snacks, and they were free.</p><p>Zuko pushed open the glass door, and cool evening air rushed in. It was refreshing; the theatre had really been too stifling for the warm, dry climate of the island.</p><p>Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand, a now common occurrence between them, and dragged him out to walk beside him down the winding path.</p><p>All the same, Zuko blushed as he always did at Sokka’s touch, and Sokka grinned at him.</p><p>They walked along the deserted beach, hand in hand as starlight reflected off the glistening water and the sand glowed pale with moonlight.</p><p>“How have you been sleeping?” Sokka’s quiet murmur easily blended with the quiet sounds of the night.</p><p>“Alright.” Zuko hesitated slightly, not wanting to worry his friend.</p><p>Sensing this, Sokka squeezed his hand reassuringly. He didn’t want to push Zuko into doing something he was uncomfortable with, but he knew Zuko needed to get stuff off his chest, and Sokka was one of the only people he would confide in.</p><p>“I’m just… worried about Azula, I guess. The healers say her condition isn’t really improving. And.. well, I haven’t visited her in a really, really long time and I will be soon, and I- I don’t want to.”</p><p>The torrent of words poured quickly from his mouth, and Zuko looked down as he realised what he’d said.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I… guess she’s a living reminder of my father. Whenever I think of her, my brain links her to him, and the nightmares always get worse leading up to those visits.” He sniffed miserably.</p><p>“I’ll come with you if you want.”</p><p>The words had been said before Sokka even registered the thought of them, the overwhelming need to protect Zuko from anything that might hurt him overriding any other sense.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened slightly. “You’d do that for me?”</p><p>Sokka felt his expression soften. “Of course.”</p><p>
  <em>I’d do anything you wanted me to.</em>
</p><p>Sokka wrapped his arm protectively around Zuko, and warmth fluttered in his chest when Zuko leaned into him and the comforting heady jasmine sandalwood scent filled his senses.</p><p>“Katara is going to kill us for ditching the play, you know.”</p><p>Zuko let out a soft laugh. “Yup. Worth it, though.”</p><p>Sokka grinned, happy to have made Zuko smile.</p><p>----</p><p>Sokka’s prediction was correct.</p><p>After being thoroughly reprimanded by a fuming Katara that night, and a text from Toph saying ‘lol how did ur snog sesh w zuko go lmao’ he rolled over in bed, grinning stupidly at his phone.</p><p>
  <span class="u">zuko🥺🔥</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey, do you want to come round to the tea shop tomorrow? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After my shift Mai and her girlfriend invited me out and said I could bring a friend. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                          sure, where are we going?</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">zuko 🥺🔥</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wait and see.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                            you just love holding me in suspense, don’t you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">zuko🥺🔥</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wouldn’t want it any other way. But at 6 we’re going somewhere else</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> if you want to bring the rest of our friends?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                  cool, i’ll text them now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">zuko🥺🔥</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sounds good. Now shut up, some of us are trying to sleep.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                make me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">zuko🥺🔥</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Are you flirting with me? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                                                                                 only if u want me to be ;)</strong>
</p><p>Sokka could imagine the exact way Zuko would roll his eyes when he read that.</p><p>----</p><p>“Zuzu!” Sokka pushed open the jade door of The Jasmine Dragon, where Zuko was just finishing up sweeping.</p><p>“Please don’t call me that.” Zuko winced slightly.</p><p>“Oh, ok. Hi Mai, how are you?” Sokka easily brushed off the slight rebuke, not wanting to make Zuko uncomfortable.</p><p>“As per usual.” She replied in the usual bored monotone that Sokka had come to expect. She raised a pale hand and gestured to the girl sitting on the table next to her. “This is Ty Lee.”</p><p>Ty Lee was wearing a cropped pale pink hoodie and white leggings, and her long brown hair was tied in a high ponytail that reached to the bottom of her ribs. Her brown eyes were bright, and they twinkled with liveliness as she beamed widely at Sokka.</p><p>“Hi! Nice to meet you! Sokka, isn’t it?” She leapt up from her seat gracefully, and almost danced over to offer him her hand.</p><p>Sokka nodded and raised an eyebrow. “I guess the opposites attract thing isn’t all crap, huh.”</p><p>Ty Lee laughed, a bright tinkling sound, and Mai flipped him off.</p><p>Zuko rolled his golden eyes, which only glowed brighter in the light of the afternoon.</p><p>“I’ll close up here, and we can go get some food, and then at 6 we’re going to go to the surprise we talked about.” Zuko’s smile lit up his face, and Sokka grinned easily back, happy to see how easily Zuko smiled now.</p><p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p><p>“So what’s this big surprise you’ve got us all so hyped about?” Sokka glanced quickly down at the shorter boy, trying to read into hid giddy expression.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m surprised its still a surprise! I thought you’d have found out about it by now. Nearly everyone on the island is going to be there.”</p><p>Katara chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Sokka is the most idiotic genius to ever walk the earth. I’d have thought you’d have figured this out by now, with the amount of time you spend with him.”</p><p>Aang laughed at her comment, his hand tightening around hers. Sokka smiled to himself, pleased that he knew the young airbender was a good match for his sister. The boy was clearly head over heels for her, and Katara trusted and cared about him a lot.</p><p>Zuko furrowed his brow. “Yeah, I’d realised.”</p><p>“Sokka can’t read signs for his life, or people, for that matter.” Mai smirked, aiming a loaded look at Zuko, who shot one right back.</p><p>“Hey, I’ll have you know the idiocy is a choice. Being the smartest, hottest, sexiest bitch in the room at any given time can be exhausting, you know? Can’t keep up appearances all the time.” Sokka yawned, his usual sarcasm only slightly tinting his word; their meaning was given away by the slight lilt of his lips.</p><p>Zuko mumbled something that sounded like “Well he isn’t wrong about something for once”, but he was drowned out by loud music and bright that crept into view nearby, drawing the group’s attention.</p><p>“A carnival!” Sokka beamed, clapping his hands in excitement. 21 years old he may be, but he still knew how to enjoy things.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Zuko watched Sokka’s blue eyes light up when he spotted the colourful lights beyond the palm trees, and knew he’d made a good call.</p><p>“Good going Sparky, this sounds fun.” He yelped as Toph punched him in the arm, and glared at her before remembering she couldn’t see it.</p><p>“Right, should we meet back here at half past eight? We can figure out what we’re going to do afterward then. Don’t get yourselves killed.” Katara looked up from rifling through her purse to make sure everyone heard her.</p><p>“You worry too much Kat, you’re going to get premature wrinkles!” Sokka’s chuckle sounded from just behind Zuko’s good ear, and the light sound sent a shiver up Zuko’s spine. As it had every time since the day they’d met.</p><p>He sighed. <em>I really need to get over this stupid crush.</em> It wasn’t like anything was going to come from it. Heck, Sokka was probably straight. And he didn’t want to hurt their friendship by making it awkward.</p><p>He quashed the thoughts of how safe he felt when Sokka held him close, or how comforting it was to have Sokka’s hand tightly interwoven with his, or how Sokka’s beautiful, crystalline, sea blue eyes sparkled whenever he was talking to Zuko about any trivial thing that crossed his mind, or- <em>shit. </em>He could feel colour rising to his face, and inwardly cursed himself before turning to see Sokka finish asking him something that he hadn’t heard.</p><p>“I.. um.. yes?” He laughed awkwardly, praying to Agni that that was the right answer.</p><p>Sokka beamed. “Excellent.”</p><p>Before he knew it, Zuko was being dragged into the brightly lit, colourful pathways that separated the stalls, his hand gripped tightly in Sokka’s warm grip and his heart beating at what felt like 150 miles per hour.</p><p>They stopped in front of a game where you used a water gun to shoot down clouds, plush and fluffy sky bison stuffed toys as prizes.</p><p>“May I ask what I just agreed to?”</p><p>Sokka smirked at him mischievously, and Zuko felt his already speeding heart stutter.</p><p>“You, my friend, have accepted my challenge to the Tournament of the Toys!” His arms gestured wildly in the air, jazz hands accentuating his statement. “Basically, whoever wins the most prizes by the time we have to meet up wins the challenge, and the loser owes them a drink.”</p><p>Zuko raised his eyebrow. “Is this your convoluted way of asking me on a date?”</p><p>Sokka laughed, tossing coins at the man running the game. “You wish.”</p><p>Zuko smiled wryly to himself. <em>How ironic.</em></p><p>He grabbed his own water gun and lined it up. “You’re on.”</p><p>5 minutes later, the pair stepped away from the stall, Zuko thoroughly soaked and Sokka hugging a massive stuffed fluffy giant bison. He’d forgotten about his screwy depth perception.</p><p>“Sorry about soaking you.” Sokka stifled a laugh.</p><p>Zuko shot him a deadpan look, his black hair damp and swinging in his eyes.</p><p>“Aww, let me make it up to you. I’ll give you Appa!” Sokka pressed the prize into Zuko’s arms.</p><p>“You named your Sky Bison after Aang’s dog?”</p><p>“You can’t tell me you don’t see the similarities!”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m a firebender.” He focused on the chi in his stomach, and let the warmth of his inner flame expand and spread throughout his body, thoroughly drying and warming him.</p><p>He smirked at Sokka, and let a huff of flame escape through his lips.</p><p>Sokka’s eyes widened slightly, and his face was tinted red and flustered. He reached out a hand to brush away the now dry hairs fluttering into Zuko’s eyes, and Zuko caught his hand and held it to his face.</p><p>They stared at each other, and Zuko could see nothing but the endless blue of Sokka’s eyes, could hear nothing but his gentle breathing, could feel nothing but Sokka’s large dark hand cupping his face, cradling it, their faces coming closer together…</p><p>“I- um, I guess we should go to this game now?” Sokka tucked his hand into the pocket of his shorts, looking away, cheeks still very flushed.</p><p>Zuko shook his head, trying to rid himself of the daydream.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great.” He could feel his own face still burning, partly from embarrassment, partly from how Sokka had been looking at him with such tenderness in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it wasn’t a lost cause? </em>
</p><p>Sokka’s face lit up as he grabbed Zuko’s hand again, gently pulling him to the new stand. “Ok, ok. In this one, you gotta toss a coin into one of the bottles.”</p><p>“Sounds easy enough.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised.” Sokka handed Zuko a few coins, and when their fingers touched again he felt tingles shoot up his arm.</p><p>He lined up his throw, and let it skim over a few glasses, bouncing a little before rolling perfectly into a slim necked bottle that was a rich, round shade of deep green.</p><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow as Zuko gave him a grin, and lined up his own shot.</p><p>He missed.</p><p>He tried again, and missed.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Zuko laughed, and Sokka stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>He pressed a coin into Sokka’s hand, then guided his arms into an easier throwing position.</p><p>“See, its all in the wrist. You see that curved jar there? Aim for that.”</p><p>The coin bounced and spun neatly into the jar.</p><p>Sokka’s excited little gasp and huge grin had Zuko’s breath catching in his throat.</p><p>
  <em>Do friends smile at friends like that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Half past eight rolled by and Zuko and Sokka strolled up to the meeting place, both giggling and laden with various little prizes.</p><p>“No, fuck you, I win.”</p><p>“Nuh uh, you <em>gave</em> me Appa so he’s <em>technically </em>my prize now, so I win.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“You love me really.”</p><p>“Using my generosity against me? Treason.”</p><p>“You’re the one who spirted me with a water gun!”</p><p>Sokka huffed.</p><p>“Whenever you’re finished your homoerotic frat bro slap up, the rest of us are waiting.” Mai drawled.</p><p>Katara clapped her hands together once, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Alright, so now we’re all here, I was thinking we could all go on the Ferris Wheel for a bit? Then, well, Ty Lee, you can say.”</p><p>“Ok, so my parents are out tonight, and there’s going to be a massive party, so we could all go there? There will be drinks and stuff, so don’t worry about that, but we gotta be out by 6 am so I can clean up.”</p><p>A chorus of ‘Sounds good’ and ‘Awesome’ and ‘Alright!’ flitted through the little group, and they made their way over to the neon, brightly glowing wheel.</p><p>Standing under it, Zuko could only see the stars through the gaps between the bars it was so tall. He said as much to Sokka, who laughed “Yeah, unlike you.”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m not short.” Zuko grumbled, which only drew out another amused bark of laughter from the Water Tribe man.</p><p>“Stop flirting and get in there!” Toph kicked Sokka in the back of the knee, and he stumbled into Zuko, knocking them both into the open doored pod.</p><p>“Wait-“</p><p>Suki slammed the door on them, cutting off Sokka’s yelp, and they started to rise into the air.</p><p>“Can you get off me now, please.” Zuko’s voice was muffled as he struggled to stand up.</p><p>“Oops. Sorry!” Sokka hoisted himself up, and offered a hand to help him up.</p><p>Zuko took it, and caught the seat to steady himself. Sokka didn’t let go of his hand.</p><p>Zuko blushed slightly, avoiding his eyes, and instead turned to the window of the little pod.  </p><p>The tiny neon lights of the festival twinkled, far away from them. Dark, sparkling waves contrasted with the white, moon pale beaches all around the island, and Zuko’s mind drifted to memories of walking along the sands hand in hand with Sokka.</p><p>“The view is… something else.”</p><p>“It really is.”</p><p>He turned to see Sokka staring right at him, their shoulders pressed together, his eyes and smile warm and slightly nervous.</p><p>He leaned into the shared touch, and Sokka’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.</p><p>Sokka made Zuko feel safer and warmer than he’d felt in years.</p><p>When they came back down to the ground, the group set off for Ty Lee’s place.</p><p>A boy with Ty Lee’s large brown eyes and upturned nose opened the door.</p><p>“Hey, are you guys Ty’s friends? Come on in. Drinks are in the back, there’s a beer pong table in the living room, try not to walk into anyone or throw up on the furniture. Thanks!”</p><p>They piled into the busy house, splitting up as they picked their way through swaying bodies and pulsing music.</p><p>“Zuks, whadya fancy?” Sokka easily found his way to the drinks table and was already flicking the cap off and taking a swig of his drink.</p><p>“You choose for me, I don’t mind.”</p><p>He chucked a bottle at him which he fumbled before catching, causing Sokka to laugh fondly at him.</p><p>“Come on, lets go see what shit Toph is up to. Five yuans that she’s already tipsy and either throwing rocks at someone or making out with Suki.”</p><p>They made their way to the enormous living room (<em>Ty Lee lives in a freaking mansion!?!”</em>), to find Toph and Suki absolutely thrashing two boys at beer pong.</p><p>“How does she even do that? She’s <em>blind</em>, for Agni’s sake. How does she aim?”</p><p>“Toph works in mysterious ways. I’d say she was using earthbending if I didn’t know that ping pong balls were made of plastic.” Sokka furrowed his brow. "Even then, she'd probably still find a way to bend it. Boy, is that girl the most stubborn person I've ever met, and I've met Katara!"</p><p>Zuko snorted a laugh, and they sat and cheered their two friends on, watching as they challenged what seemed to be the entire room to a tournament.</p><p>Zuko’s head was feeling lighter and lighter, and his doubts and worries were floating away like bubbles.</p><p>The two were sitting on a wide sofa, so he lay down with his head on Sokka’s well-muscled thigh, watching the action without the risk of falling over.</p><p>Sokka looked surprised, but didn’t oppose it. He ruffled Zuko’s already messy black hair, stroking it off his forehead.</p><p>“Your hair is honestly adorable like that.”</p><p>Zuko smiled, and he felt the overwhelming urge to sit up and press his lips to Sokka’s.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. No. What if he rejects it? That would be horrible. We’re at a party, for Agni’s sake. Everyone’s watching. </em>
</p><p>Another, more optimistic voice, opposed the negative thoughts. <em>Do friends hold your hand all the time? Does he write poetry for people he sees as only friends? Would he blush and smile like that if we were just friends?</em></p><p>His thoughts conflicted, he barely noticed that the most recent victim of Toph and Suki’s victory at the drinking game come over to them.</p><p>“Ahem.” Both Sokka and Zuko glanced up from their seat, and Zuko glared at the new arrival.</p><p>Panic clutched his chest as his eyes roamed over the familiar messy brown hair, tanned skin, and sharp, narrow eyebrows.</p><p>Jet.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>“Jet? What are you doing here?” Sokka folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“I didn’t know you knew Jet.” Zuko was surprised.</p><p>“He dated Katara back in the day.”</p><p><em>Huh. Small world</em>.</p><p>“I’m still here, you know.” Zuko winced. Jet’s voice was exactly the same. How could someone smoke as much as he did and still sound like that?  </p><p>“Unfortunately.” Sokka sniffed. “What do you and your little cronies want?”</p><p>Smellerbee stepped out and returned the dirty glare Sokka was giving her. Zuko fiddled nervously with the zip of his coat.</p><p>“Relax, is it a crime to pop in on an old friend? And in case you hadn’t already realised, I was <em>invited</em>” Jet’s grin only grew wider as he noticed Zuko’s discomfort.</p><p>“Give it up Jet, we’re not friends. Never have been, never will be.” Sokka’s jaw jutted out as he stared Jet down.</p><p>“Oh, Sokka, I wasn’t talking about <em>you</em>.” He stepped forward, brushing his hand along Zuko’s shoulder. “Zuzu and I are… well acquainted.” He snickered as Zuko flinched at the nickname.</p><p>Sokka slapped his hand away.</p><p>“Well… we’ll see you around.” Jet walked away, followed by his friends.</p><p>Sokka spit bitterly on the ground. “Good riddance. I’ve always hated him. Him and those stupid eyebrows, and that stupid little twig in his mouth. How do you know Jet, anyway?”</p><p>Zuko shifted nervously and avoided his gaze. He could feel Jet's eyes boring into his back, feel the iron grip of his possession over him. He couldn't get away from it.</p><p>“He is- was..? sort of… my boyfriend?”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sokka felt all the air whoosh from his lungs, his head empty.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” He knew his tone was accusatory, but he realised he didn’t care.</p><p>Zuko flinched, and still refused to meet his eyes. “I don’t really know if we’re still a thing, it’s been really on and off this past year, it’s been kind of confusing, Sokka please!”</p><p>Sokka was striding away, emotions in turmoil. He didn’t know <em>why</em> he was so angry about Zuko having a boyfriend, he just was. He didn’t know why he was surprised. Of course Zuko, sweet, gorgeous, loving, emotional, awkward, <em>perfect </em>Zuko had a boyfriend.</p><p>So there was no reason for tears to burn at his eyes, or for hurt to clench in his chest.</p><p>He’d liked Zuko since they met, even thought Zuko had felt something for him too, but no. Apparently Zuko just liked messing with his feelings, and tugging on his heart.</p><p>He ripped open the back door and let the cold air whip his face as bitter tears stained his cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeh there's that, all aboard the fuck jet train, departing now!<br/>just like every other creator here, comments are my lifeblood, so please leave your thoughts about this!<br/>next chapter will be here when it is, because school is restarting and i won't have as much time :(<br/>i hope this was ok, thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick recap: Sokka and Zuko met in The Jasmine Dragon, and have basically been inseparable since. They do cute shit all the time like baking muffins together and holding hands while walking along the beach, and watching fireworks, but that's all platonic, right? right?? anyway. so they go to a party and who shows up? that's right. Zuko's ex, Jet. Sokka gets crazy jealous and storms off, because he is a drama queen, and then we're caught up to the present!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: non-consensual kissing and zuko has a panic attack.<br/>omg y'all. it's nearly been a whole ass MONTH since the last chapter. i'm so sorry.<br/>but um this is the last chapter, unless y'all want a lil epilogue?? lmk about that.<br/>also i did a bit of editing the other chapters, so zuko hearing sokka's voice is a memory of when he was talking about azula, for context.<br/>make sure you stay hydrated!<br/>but otherwise, yeah! thanks for reading, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka wandered aimlessly along the beach, watching the water lap up against the shore. He could see this exact scene play out in his mind’s eye, his memories flitting back to the same walk barely a few days ago.</p><p>Same walk, but he hadn’t been alone.</p><p>His fists were clenched at his sides, and his chest tightened as loneliness echoed through it.</p><p>Salty breeze that previously caressed his cheeks turned cruel and biting as it whipped his face, stinging where crystalline tears had left tracks.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I so angry?</em>
</p><p>There was no reason for him to be feeling the way he was.</p><p>No reason for anger to coarse through his veins.</p><p>No reason for tears to be dripping down his face.</p><p>No reason for hurt to bite at his ankles.</p><p>No reason for his head to spin and pound and scream.</p><p>No reason.</p><p> </p><p>Except there was.</p><p> </p><p>His brain, normally full to the brim with logical explanations, useful facts, random and stupid knowledge, was blank for the first time in his life.</p><p>So Sokka sat and stared at the water, hugging his knees in close, letting his mind be empty.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Everything and nothing chased around Zuko’s blank mind.</p><p>He stood, speechless, watching Sokka storm off and disappear.</p><p>Behind him, Jet had turned and watched as Zuko stood stock still, shocked.</p><p>He stalked up behind him, and Zuko felt an arm snake around his waist, and a smooth, familiar voice hiss into his ear.</p><p>
  <em>“You never needed him anyway”</em>
</p><p>Jet planted a soft kiss on the skin between Zuko’s neck and shoulder.</p><p>Zuko hardly registered it.</p><p> </p><p>The party carried on behind him, but his ears were filled with blank buzzing.</p><p>His could feel his fingers wrapped around the neck of a bottle, his knuckles white from clutching it so tight.</p><p>His vision was filled with swimming colours, sparkling images.</p><p>The smell of sweat and sugar pressed in on him from all angles, but the most overwhelming scent was of smoke and pine.</p><p>The dry taste of alcohol lingered in his mouth, parching his tongue. But it wasn’t the only taste.</p><p> </p><p>He felt pressure on his lips and was suddenly aware of rough hands clutching at him, wrenching him in tight against his will, enclosing him, trapping him.</p><p>He couldn’t move.</p><p>He couldn’t see.</p><p>He couldn’t feel anything but the warm, wet press of Jet’s lips on his, couldn’t smell anything other than the noxious smell of smoke and tree that Jet always carried, he struggled lamely against Jet’s caging arms, his brain going into a panicked frenzy, and</p><p>He.</p><p>Couldn’t.</p><p>Think.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sokka still couldn’t sort through his thoughts, so he turned to the only person he could count on to calm the raging torrents of his mind.</p><p>He sighed and looked up, letting himself bathe in the pearly light of the moon.</p><p>“Hey, Yue. I hope you’re okay. I miss you. So much. I think about you every day. I wish things had been different.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yue!” He tore through the white curtain and knelt, panting, by her bed. She smiled tiredly at him, not even strong enough to lift her head from the pillow. Oh Tui, she was so, so pale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.. Sokka.” As soon as his name left her mouth she broke off into hacking coughs. Sokka felt like he’d been punched in the gut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Images flitted through his mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue, laughing as they walked through the snowy forests together, soft pink blush painted on her dark skin as they strode hand in hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue, blue eyes glowing as she clutched him tightly to her, both of them screaming as the rollercoaster tipped them downwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue, guiding him through ice skating figures and motions, her hair streaming out behind her, somehow still soft and silky even after it had been bleached white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue, yawning into his shoulder after staying up until 4 am helping him study for finals. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue, her soft voice comforting, the warmth of her arms enveloping him as he broke down after telling her about the death of his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yue, lying in front of him, her head shorn, her skin wan and pale and bruised, her beautiful blue eyes worn, tired, fighting to stay open.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The life draining out of her right in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t stop the tears leaking from his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, don’t cry. It’s ok.” Her voice was still soft, still musical, still made his heart ache.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t ok. It wasn’t remotely ok. She knew that. They both did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took her hand and wrapped in both of his. It was cold, so cold. And thin. Fragile. He felt like it would shatter into a million pieces if he squeezed too hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please. Yue. Please don’t go.” He heard his voice tremble and break at the last syllable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.” Another cough racked her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt a piece of his heart wrench away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please.” His voice was barely a whisper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He held her hand until her breaths grew still, until the only sound was the endless, monotone beep of the heart monitor flat lining, until everything blurred together, until he was left sat staring numbly into space, and for hours after. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he was finally forced to let go of her cold hand, it wasn’t her but he who shattered into a million pieces.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sokka hugged his knees closer, and brushed his fingers lightly over the moon tattoo on his ankle.</p><p>“I’m sorry Yue. I wish things could have been different.”</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was hyperventilating.</p><p>He sat locked in a bathroom, panting, his arms wrapped around his chest, trying to hold himself together.</p><p>Heaving himself up, he forced himself to look into the mirror.</p><p>His black hair has spiked and tangled, his clothing was a mess, and his lips were red and bitten.</p><p>The ghosts of Jet’s hands ran over his skin, caressing him. He shivered, willing them away.</p><p>They turned cruel, and their many sharp fingernails bit into his skin and ripped into his face, ghosting over his scar, and they were hot, red hot, <em>burning</em>, and suddenly Zuko was thirteen years old again, kneeling in front of his father…</p><p>He fell backwards, panic blinding him, and managed to find his way to the toilet before retching and violently throwing up.</p><p>
  <em>You’re weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re useless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Worthless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucky to be born. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His breathing hitched, his mind conjuring images of Ozai, of fire, of Azula’s maniacal laugh…</p><p>He very nearly spiralled back into the panicked state he’d just escaped from, but a memory floated up. Sokka’s soft, comforting voice wreathed around him.</p><p>
  <em>Five things you can see.</em>
</p><p>The sink. The toilet. His reflection. The floor. The ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>Four things you can feel.</em>
</p><p>His fingernails, digging into his skin. The blood caked underneath said fingernails. Jet’s blood. Jet’s arms, trapping him, Zuko lashing out and dragging his nails down Jet’s face, blood spurting, heads turning, Jet’s cry of surprise as Zuko dashed away to hide from him in the bathroom, feeling tainted, dirty, like Jet’s lips marked him in some way.</p><p>
  <em>No. Not that.</em>
</p><p>His jacket. The cold rim of the towel rack he was now leaning on. The miniature keyring in his pocket that Sokka had won him earlier, at the carnival, pressing into his skin. The angry tingling sensation that prickled all over the left side of his face.</p><p>
  <em>Three things you can hear.</em>
</p><p>The thumping music outside, slightly muffled. The chatter of the people walking past the door. His own heartbeat, pounding in his ears.</p><p>
  <em>Two things you can smell.</em>
</p><p>Alcohol. The lingering sea salt and clean linen scent of Sokka on his hoodie.</p><p>
  <em>One thing you can taste.</em>
</p><p>He sighed. Blood. He’d once again bitten the inside of his cheek into a ragged mess. Like he always did during a panic attack.</p><p>Rinsing his mouth and spitting out pink tinted water, he was sure of only one thing:</p><p>He needed Sokka.</p><p> Sokka kept him grounded.</p><p>Sokka made him laugh.</p><p>Sokka made him smile until his cheeks were sore.</p><p>Sokka’s texts made him grin like an idiot whenever he saw a notification from him.</p><p>Sokka made him the happiest he’d been his entire life.</p><p>And Zuko needed him.</p><p>So Zuko was going to find him.</p><p>He took a deep breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth. His hand tightened on the cold metal of the door handle and he sighed, pushing it open.</p><p>His eyes immediately zeroed in on Jet, who stood leaning against the door frame. The door that led outside. Turns out he wouldn’t be able to slip away quietly after all.</p><p>Jet turned and smirked; the little strand of barley wheat shifted. Zuko used to think it was a cute habit that made him look hot and rugged, but Sokka was right. It looked stupid.</p><p>Jet sauntered over, confidence in every step despite the jagged rips that stretched around his jaw and cheekbones from Zuko’s nails, where he’d lashed out in panic.</p><p>“Have you gotten over your temper tantrum yet?” Jet crooned, his voice patronising yet somehow seductive.</p><p>“Get away from me.” Venom leaked into every slow, deliberate word. Zuko was sick of being controlled and manipulated by this man. He’d been manipulated his whole life, by everyone. Father, Azula, Jet… and here was his chance to get away. To reclaim some control.</p><p>Zuko spat at Jet’s feet.</p><p>His mouth was a perfect ‘o’ of surprise.</p><p>“I hate you.” Every forced kiss, every controlled touch, every serpentine lie. How Jet made is seem impossible for Zuko to be without him. How Jet made him so dependant on him.</p><p>“I <em>NEVER</em> want to see you again.”</p><p>And Zuko turned on his heel and left, his chest clenched with both guilt and pain, but also the sweetest drop of relief.</p><p> </p><p>The moon was a beacon of light above him, blessing everything its silvery rays touched with an ethereal glow. It threw the soft white sand into sharp relief, revealing deep imprints that led along the length of the bay.</p><p>Zuko followed, not letting himself think about his <strike>boyf </strike> ex-boyfriend. He focused his thoughts into a steady mantra that chanted Sokka’s name, and let memories wash over him.</p><p>The first time Sokka held his hand, and how safe he felt.</p><p>Sokka, wrapping an arm around him as they watched fireworks together.</p><p>Sokka, laughing loudly, the sound so warm and rich and playful as Zuko threw flour on him.</p><p>Sokka, poking Mai with his broom as the three of them messed around in the shop.</p><p>Sokka, and the way his smile was so contagious that Zuko couldn’t help but return it just to see the way Sokka’s eyes would light up when he did.</p><p>Sokka, walking alongside him on this very beach, their shoulders bumping as they laughed about ditching the play.</p><p>Sokka, holding him close as they stared at the stars together, lulled by the gentle rocking of the Ferris wheel.</p><p>Sokka, looking up at Zuko for the first time in the tea shop, those endless storms in his deep, ocean blue eyes stripping Zuko bare.</p><p>He looked up, and saw a silhouette sat hunched in the distance. It could have been anyone, but Zuko knew the tilt of those shoulders, the fluffy little wolf-tail, the long straight nose.</p><p>
  <em>Sokka.</em>
</p><p>And when the figure turned, he broke into a run.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sokka turned and Zuko barrelled into his chest, squeezing him around the ribcage, Zuko’s strong slender arms wrapped tight around him.</p><p>“Zuko!”</p><p>“Sokka.”</p><p>Zuko’s voice was thick and muffled, his head buried in Sokka’s chest. Sokka nestled his own head into Zuko’s soft black hair, inhaling his comforting jasmine and sandalwood scent. They stood, Zuko panting slightly, before he pulled away.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I should have told you.” His voice was low, the rasp more pronounced. “I- He wasn’t good for me, Sokka, you were right.”</p><p>He clutched frantically at his arms, nails etching deep imprints into his skin. Nails with deep crimson blood under them. He’d never looked so vulnerable, so pleading. Sokka wanted to wrap him in his arms and kiss him and promise he’s always be safe and never let him go.</p><p>Instead, he settled for gently pulling Zuko’s arms away from his body, where he was in danger of puncturing the skin. He pulled them both down to the very edge of the shore, letting waves lap at his toes before sitting them both down. He took Zuko’s hand into his own, and let the silvery waves begin washing away the shocking scarlet in Zuko’s finger beds, still not meeting his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have made such a fuss, I really had no right. I just… I hate him. He treated Katara so horribly, and I didn’t want you to get hurt like she was, but instead of doing anything, I just left. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Zuko’s golden eyes were shining with brimming tears. Tears he was fighting to keep from escaping. He never cried if he could help it, Sokka knew that. Because he didn’t want anyone to worry.</p><p>And in that moment, Sokka knew. He knew that he loved Zuko, every broken, beautiful part of him. He’d been falling in love with Zuko since the day they’d met. All the parts of Zuko that had been twisted and mangled by Jet, by Ozai, he wanted to hold him and help him and never see the expression of broken sadness and miserable fear that was showing on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks, Yue. </em>
</p><p>He looked up. Clear blue met shining gold.</p><p>Zuko’s long black eyelashes fluttered as Sokka blew out a long breath.</p><p>“I- I guess I reacted so badly because- well..” Sokka’s voice was barely a whisper now. “Because I couldn’t bear to see you with someone like him, someone who would and undoubtedly had hurt you. I couldn’t deal with it because I- I love you.”</p><p>Shock flitted over Zuko’s features, and for a split-second Sokka felt his whole chest cave in with dread. Then he saw a newer emotion slowly saturate Zuko’s gleaming gaze, and Zuko was leaning closer, and his eyes closed, and Zuko’s lips were on his.</p><p>He was gentle, heartbreakingly so. Just the slightest brush of the lips, before Sokka pulled him in even closer.</p><p>Zuko was so warm, he could feel the heat everywhere. It was like drinking hot chocolate when it was snowing outside, like sinking into a warm bath, like flickering fire had spread to his core and was warming him from the inside out.</p><p>He knotted his fingers in Zuko’s long black hair, pressing Zuko closer to him, and Zuko responded by wrapping his legs around his waist. Cold water seeped into the cuffs of Sokka’s jeans as he knelt with his back to the waves, holding Zuko close in his arms.</p><p>Zuko’s lips were so soft, so gentle, but he still had rough edges. It was everything Sokka loved about him.</p><p>Zuko’s pale, slender fingers crept up along his neck and rested on his head briefly before deftly pulling out the band keeping his hair tied up. A curtain of mahogany fell to frame Sokka’s face, and Zuko was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.</p><p>His hand reached up to caress the scar that ravaged the other boy’s face, the wounds of another lifetime. The angry red skin was rough beneath the pads of his fingers. He kissed every part it.</p><p>Sokka could only smell jasmine, could only taste the soft sandalwood that was Zuko.</p><p>Then Zuko’s voice, quiet, whispered into Sokka’s ear.</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They walked slowly up the boardwalk, fingers intertwined. Zuko’s hands were as warm as the first time Sokka had held them.</p><p>Zuko’s ebony hair shone silver in the moonlight, Yue’s touch making the drops of Agni that were his eyes stand out and glow all the more.</p><p>Sokka just couldn’t stop looking at him.</p><p>“So let me get this straight, you kissed me to spite your now ex-boyfriend?” He teased Zuko, wondering whether or not he wanted to talk about what was so obviously bothering him.</p><p>Zuko pouted and frowned. “No! of course not. I kissed you because I have been in love with you since you had the <em>audacity</em> to walk into my uncle’s humble teashop looking like a <em>god</em> with swimming trunks and a blue tank-top.”</p><p>“That long, huh?” Sokka raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his surprise at the proclamation.</p><p>“Don’t let it get to your head.” Zuko smirked, pointedly letting go of Sokka’s hand as he reached to unlock the side door of The Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>Now it was Sokka’s turn to pout, and he lamented the brief loss of warmth before Zuko took his hand again to lead him inside.</p><p>Zuko flicked on the lights, and the room was filled with artificial brightness. Both boys blinked, adjusting their eyes from the gentle glow of seaside moonlight.</p><p>Sitting down on the soft muted green of the café booth with Zuko draped over his lap, Sokka thought he’d never felt so content.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>They sat and just talked. Zuko told him about the years of Jet’s manipulation and toxic behaviour, told him about how he’d heard Sokka’s voice when he’d been panicking in the bathroom, and Sokka held him and kissed him and comforted him.</p><p>Zuko made them both steaming mugs of jasmine tea, and gave Sokka a sleepy smile that sent blood rushing to colour his cheeks.</p><p>Sokka let Zuko lie in his lap and he braided his dark hair in a traditional Water Tribe style.</p><p>They stayed for so long that they hardly noticed the time slipping away, wrapped in each other’s eyes and words and lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka, Zuko, oh thank Tui we finally found you! Guys, they’re in here! Where have you been, you can’t just disappear like tha-“  Katara’s jaw nearly hit the floor.</p><p>Sokka and Zuko looked up from where they sat together on the counter, Zuko nestled in Sokka’s arms and Sokka’s face in his hair, both their faces illuminated by Zuko’s phone. Sokka felt Zuko’s heartbeat skyrocket where he lay tucked against his broad chest, and he squeezed his hand comfortingly.</p><p>“Oh hi, KitKat! I- we- um. Aha.“</p><p>Katara stood and gaped like a fish. Aang weaved in behind her, closely followed by Toph.</p><p>“Oh hey guys! What’s up?” Aang seemed remarkably unfazed as he ran a hand through his floppy hair.</p><p>Toph, on the other hand, immediately picked up on Zuko’s heightened heartbeat.</p><p>“Wait… Sparky? No way. He actually did it?! HA! Come on Twinkle, I win, you owe me!”</p><p>Aang cocked his head to the side, his eyes slightly widened. “Wait, is this not another ‘friend thing’?”</p><p>“Twinkletoes, do your friends <em>normally</em> kiss?”</p><p>“You guys were <em>betting</em> on me and Sokka getting together?!”</p><p>“Ugh. Yes, and guys, I hope you know you just cost me 20 yuans. I was so <em>sure</em> you were gonna do the classic fairytale trope where Zuko confessed his love just as you were on the ferry leaving and you were going to pine for each other in veiled mystery, writing each other love letters with wax seals!”</p><p>Sokka snorted. “I wouldn’t put it past him, dramatic little shit.”</p><p>“Fuck off, you love me really.”</p><p>“Damn right I do.”</p><p>Katara finally snapped out of her shocked gaze. “Wait, you guys were betting on it? And you didn’t tell me?! And do you two have to do that right now? You’re giving me mega oogies.”</p><p>Sokka stuck out his tongue out her. “Payback for me walking in on you and Aang.”</p><p>Katara blushed crimson.</p><p>Toph cackled. “Twinkles here thought the theatre kid in Sparky would win out, and I thought that Snoozles was too much of a horny little romantic shit to wait that long to confess his love.”</p><p>The two boys just eyed each other before bursting out with peals of laughter. Zuko’s laugh was rough and low, and it was the most beautiful sound Sokka had ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Last night was one of the best nights in Zuko’s short life so far, he decided. Ranked even above when he’d found out Uncle had managed to get custody, and <strike>Father</strike> Ozai was going to prison.</p><p>Sure, he’d had one <em>hell</em> of a hangover after that party, but he’d had a very good dream. So good he didn’t want to open his eyes and face the inevitable splitting headache and nausea<em> just</em> yet. He’d dreamt that Sokka had told him that he’d loved him, and Zuko had kissed him and Sokka had kissed him back and they’d spent the night walking romantically along the beach.</p><p>He shifted, about to throw the covers off and attempt to persuade himself it was worth waking up and getting up out of the comfortable warmth that surrounded him.</p><p>There were no covers. He wasn’t even in a bed.</p><p>He was sat in an armchair in his Uncle’s living room, leant against Sokka, who’s loose hair was tickling Zuko’s neck.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>Not a dream, then.</p><p>Zuko took just another minute to savour the glorious warmth of being tucked between Sokka’s big bear arms against his broad chest (which he also took a minute to appreciate), before wresting himself up to go into the kitchen.</p><p>Before he turned, he planted a little kiss on Sokka’s forehead, and smiled to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Agni, save me from the foolishness that love makes of men.</em>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sokka awoke to the smell of bacon.</p><p>He followed his nose into the kitchen of the little apartment above the Jasmine Dragon, and stood in the doorway, shaking his head to clear it.</p><p>“Good morning stranger.” Zuko shot him his favourite crooked smile and slid large plate of bacon and eggs towards him.</p><p>Sokka groaned. “Have I ever told you that you are the most amazing person I know?” He slid into a seat at the counter and leaned over to peck the cheek Zuko offered.</p><p>“You <em>could</em> stand to say it more often, but not in front of Katara. She’ll have my head for stealing her title.”</p><p>Sokka laughed through a mouthful of eggs.</p><p>Zuko cradled a steaming mug of tea in his hands and came to sit next to Sokka, yawning widely.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Sokka smiled.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Zuko sat up so their noses brushed and stared at Sokka with a glint of mischief in his amber eyes.</p><p>“Are you going to actually kiss me or are you just going to keep teasing me?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up you great dumbass.”</p><p>Zuko reached up, and their lips met. He tasted of chamomile and maple syrup. Kissing Zuko lazily in the mornings was something Sokka could get used to.</p><p>“Hmm. How do you think Aang and Toph knew about us?”</p><p>Zuko gave him a sceptical glance.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we hang out almost every day. You visit me at work. we hold hands all the time. Spirits, Sokka, half my closet is made up of your hoodies! We act like an old married couple, its only you who was completely blind to it.”</p><p>Sokka grinned. “My hoodies look good on you, you can’t tell me you don’t like it.”</p><p>He stood up to hug Zuko from behind, tucking his own hands into the kangaroo pocket of the blue hoodie Zuko was wearing and resting his chin on Zuko’s sleep tousled hair.</p><p>“So… are we boyfriends?”</p><p>Zuko frowned.</p><p>“I would like to be.”</p><p>“Excellent! I’ll change your contact name to ‘hubby’ immediately!” Sokka whipped out his phone. “And you could meet my dad today if you want? He’s really nice, I promise.”</p><p>“Sokka, I’ve already met your dad.”</p><p>“Yeah, but not as my boyfriend.” Sokka smirked as Zuko blushed pink at the words.</p><p>“Is he going to give me a shovel talk?”</p><p>----</p><p>Hakoda did not give Zuko a shovel talk. But Katara did.</p><p>“Haha, take that Luigi!”</p><p>A shell smashed into Hakoda’s kart just as he was about to cross the finish line, and Sokka’s Toad sped past.</p><p>Hakoda groaned, and offered Zuko a grin. “Here, you take the controller. See if you can do any better against my demon of a son.”</p><p>“No, dad, its ok. You have another go, I just wanted to talk to Zuko quickly.” Katara pulled the surprised firebender into the kitchen.</p><p>Aang, lounging on the arm of the sofa playing with Momo, called out “Katara, could you grab my mobile on your way back?”</p><p>Katara nodded, a gentle smile written on her face as she looked at the grinning boy in his trademark orange hoodie, before her gaze hardened as she turned back to Zuko.</p><p>“Listen. Sokka clearly adores you. And I’m his sister, so if you break his heart I will <em>not</em> hesitate to return the favour. You hurt him, and I <em>will</em> bloodbend your dick off. I don’t know how yet, but I am willing to try, so keep your toes in line!” She finished her speech with icy fire in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Bloodbend???</em>
</p><p>He laughed nervously. “I can assure you, I both very much in love with Sokka and have no intention of hurting him, so I- um. Would rather like to stay attached to my dick. Thanks.”</p><p>Katara smiled sweetly.</p><p>“I’m sure you do.”</p><p>“Zuko!” Sokka called from the other room. “It’s your turn to be completely <em>annihilated</em> by me in Mario Kart, come on!”</p><p>Zuko smirked, quickly walking back into the living room. Sokka didn’t know that he was a master at Mario Kart, having played against Azula, the most competitive person in the world, for years.</p><p>“Babe, I love your sister, but she is scary as fuck.”</p><p>Sokka chuckled, throwing an arm around Zuko’s shoulders and handing him a controller.</p><p>“That’s Katara for you. Is that a universal little sister thing?”</p><p>“Definitely.” Katara smirked as she walked in, carrying drinks for everyone.</p><p>A piece of paper floated to the floor out of Sokka’s pocket, unnoticed by everyone.</p><p>A receipt.</p><p>A receipt with the words ‘call me &lt;3’ in Zuko’s flowing script.</p><p>“There is <em>no way</em> you beat me.” Sokka’s mouth fell open as Zuko’s Princess Peach overtook him, and Zuko smirked at him.</p><p>Hakoda grinned, Aang laughed, and Katara slipped an arm around the tattooed boy’s waist, pecking him on the lips.</p><p>Sokka turned to Zuko still in disbelief.</p><p>“I can’t believe you.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes were glowing like the sun itself, two droplets of molten gold, and Sokka kissed him, hard and soft and sweet and everything in between.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A heart for a heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ocean blue and golden sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together at last.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE READ<br/>and that's it!! i really hope y'all enjoyed my random fluff fic, it was my first atla fic and second fic i've ever written, so i hope that it was ok!!<br/>please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it, they mean the world to me!!<br/>and let me know if you want a lil epilogue?<br/>and now this is done, i'm gonna be writing another fic about zuko, if when he was banished he was taken in by the red lotus and has to kill the avatar. it will also be zukka, and will vibe with the plot of the animated series, so please stick around if you want to read that!! i think i'm gonna call it 'don't you ever tame your demons' from hozier's song 'arsonists lullaby'. so yeah!<br/>take care of yourselves, and thankyou for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my little zukka au! comments and kudos are much appreciated, tell me if you want me to carry this on! thanks &lt;3<br/>(next update on the 25th)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>